Meant to be
by Girlwonder89
Summary: Love doesn't always come when you want it to. I don't own anyone so don't sue me. I have a dog and two cats, that's all you'll get. If you think I should add more drop a message or review. Later days


Logan woke up and laid in bed for a moment listening to the sound of the rain against his window. The bright blue numbers on his alarm clock read 6:24, he knew he had about five minutes before he had to get his little girl Laura up and ready for daycare. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom before he got her up. His cabin he had built with his own two hands was where he and his baby girl called home. Just the two of them. Laura's mother had been a fling that took place when Logan moved back to Canada from the states. She'd been a "mutant banger" and was fascinated with the feral man. They had a few wild nights and she ended up pregnant. She came to Logan asking for abortion money and he nearly lost it. He'd gotten her to agree to have the baby and sign over all of her parental rights to him. After Laura's birth she quickly signed the papers and handed her over to him. They haven't spoken since and in three weeks it'll be five years. During the course of her pregnancy Logan had bought land and built their home hoping that her mother would change her mind and want to stay with them, but she didn't. His beast inside him knew she wasn't the one for him but understood the need to do right by his pup.

Logan goes to Laura's room to get her up and going. Luckily for him she isn't very grumpy in the morning. "Come on baby, wake up" he gently shook her. He saw her beginning to stir. "Come on so you can eat a little bit" her eyes opened up and she looked up at him.

"Hey daddy" was the sleepy response he got. He picked her up dropped her off in from of the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and wash her face while he went to got make her a quick breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. Laura came to the kitchen with toothpaste still on her face like every morning Logan knew he was going to have to rewash her face. He got her started eating at the table and then ran to shower and dress for work. When he returned from his bedroom Laura was just finishing up and he took her to get dressed. After getting her dressed and packing her daycare bag she began to wake up.

"Dad dad no school today" she said getting back in bed. Logan saw this as odd because she usually didn't complain about school.

"Why not girl" he asked getting her out of bed again. "You don't wanna play with your friends" he asked

"They ok, but Alexx is mean" she says softly walking over to her coloring table.

"Is she new?" Logan asks picking her up, realizing that was the only way he was getting her out of the door this particular morning.

"She mean" Laura said and wouldn't go into more detail.

The ride to school was quiet, Laura seemed troubled about going to school but Logan didnt know how to approach the situation. He dropped her off and signed her in like any other day. He watched her go to play with her friend Rachel. He liked that she had Rachel as a friend they both came from single parent families, it was just Rachel and her mom, her father had run off with some blonde, leaving his wife and daughter to fend for themselves. He looked around the class and didnt see a child he didnt recognize. He left before she could notice he was gone. He learned that lesson when she first started because she threw a fit when she watched him leave. He felt good about the daycare he sent her to though. It was a mixture of mutant and human kids. Ms. Shauna, the owner, thought it was best to let the kids be kids and learn from an early age that everyone is different and that is ok.

Logan pulled up to work at the auto shop and sighed to himself. His child's mood had really thrown him off. He'd never seen her so discontent about school and it just stood out in his mind. He grabbed his lunch and cut off the trucks engine and headed inside. Wyatt, the shop owner, and a good friend to Logan was inside already looking over what all has to be done that day.

"Hey Logan, what's up" Wyatt greets him taking a break from his paperwork. He was a short medium framed man who always had on a Detroit tigers hat covering his buzz cut hair and wire framed glasses.

"Not much", Logan said putting his lunch in the fridge. "What's gotta be done today"

"Not much, few oil changes scheduled and wait for the new door to come in for that Altima...hell we might be able to turn in early today" Wyatt said putting his feet on his desk. His worn work boots a sharp contrast to the new desk . Logan laughed sitting across from him but his mind kept thinking back to Laura.

"Wyatt has any of your kids ever acted funny about school when ya know that they ain't before?" Logan asks. Wyatt took a deep breath.

"Yea. Bray was getting bullied pretty bad cause he's little. Pissed me off but he gotta learn to defend himself, I put him in the ju jit su and one arm bar later they don't pick at him anymore. Laura ok?" Wyatt asks genuinely concerned. Logan knows some about his rough childhood and knows children being picked on was one of his buttons not to be pushed.

"I don't know. She was in tears about school today, she said some girl was mean. I'm just lost on the whole thing" Logan said looking over at Wyatt.

"She don't go to kindergarten till next year so why not just bring her by the house and let Chloe watch her. She'd love to keep her. Her and Darren and Leslie can play" Wyatt suggest. Logan nods his head thinking about it.

Their day goes on as scheduled Logan is in the middle of an oil change when Wyatt calls him to the office. He cleans his hands on the rag he keeps in his pocket and goes. Wyatt nods to the phone as he goes to finish the oil change.

"Hello" Logan says

"Mr. Howlette, there has been a fight and we need you" Ms. Shauna says. Logan grabs his jacket and tells Wyatt he has to go. Wyatt tells him he will see him tomorrow. When Logan gets to the school he sees a sleek white Mercedes in front. When he enters the school he sees a tall thin man in a charcoal suit and Italian loafers, with a woman who looked like she just stepped out of vanity faire. Their daughter was nursing a bloody nose and cut lip.

"Where's Laura" he asks. Soon as he says it he sees her being carried down stairs by her teacher eating a pack of fruit snacks, he noticed her shirt had what looked like fruit punch stains on it. She has a shiner that's already healing thanks to the family healing factor.

"So your this little animals father!" The woman yells at him.

"Excuse me!" Logan yells. Before things got out of hand and his child was forcibly removed from his care he took a deep breath and reached for Laura to calm him down. "Come here girl." He said trying to control his anger. She climbed into her fathers arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened baby" he asked lightly bouncing her in his arms.

"She tell me I don't gots a mama and she threw juice at me. She tell me that everyday and she tell me I not good enough for a mama" Laura said with tears. Logan held her close and kissed her head. She had never asked about her mother and he never mentioned her. He never guessed how she felt about it.

"Lets go" he said softly to her. He got her things and they left. He was driving home and he saw her still crying to herself and it broke his heart.

"Daddy why I don't got a mama?" She asks him. The question he'd been dreading since she learned to talk. Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if this is the longest red light in history.

"Well baby, some kids have a mom and dad. Others just have a mom and some just have a dad" he says hoping that will satisfy her.

"But what about my mama?" She asks

"Um...your mom...uh...she wasn't ready to be a mom yet. So she asked me to take care of you. It has nothing to do with you. It was all her choice ok." He said looking at her. He sees a little coffee shop and turns into the parking lot. He figures she needs a little treat to cheer her up. As they enter the shop the smells of pastries and rich coffees from around the world enter his nose and also a smell that has nothing to do with the coffee shop. It smelled of the earth. Beach air and fresh rain. He closed his eyes to make it more readable. And when he opened his eyes he saw the kindest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The woman softly smiled at him and he took in her features, Carmel skin and virgin Snow White hair framed her face. Logan was lost for words and the beast inside him told him one thing. "Mate" . Logan was thankful for the lack of people in the shop. It gave him time to talk to her.

"What can I get for you" she said with a soft smile.

"Um, coffee. And a chocolate muffin for girl here. Ya want some juice or something babe?" He asks looking down. She nodded her head. "And apple juice"

"Coming right up" she said softly. Logan got Laura situated in a booth and went to pay. He still felt a little defeated but being in this woman's presence was comforting to him. "Total is 9.75"  
Logan took out his card and paid.

"What's your name?" He asks

"Ororo" she said handing him back his card. He noticed no ring on her finger and internally sighed. She looked about twenty six.

"I like that name. Swahili?" He asks

"Yea, most people don't guess that." She said with a smile

"I'm not most people" he says with a grin. "I'm Logan"

"I can see that. Is she ok?"Ororo ask nodding to Laura. Logan sighs

"Rough day, kids bullied her for crap that's got nothing to do with her" Logan trailed off. Shaking his head sad for his little girl.

"I'm sorry, I know that hurts." She said softly.

"Yeah." Logan said softly. They talk a few more minutes before Ororos relief arrives and she clocks out and grabs her bag.

"Well, nice to meet you Logan" she says before turning to leave. Logan makes a vow to stop there more often. He gathers his things and gets Laura to the truck. He sees Ororo walking towards the way he's going.

"Hey you need a ride?" Logan asks hoping she says yes.

"No I'm ok, I live right here. Thank you though" he sees her walking up the small porch of a little duplex. Logan nods and walks over to her.

"Hey um, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm a single father. I don't get out much, but it's something about you that that I just want to know. Can I call you sometimes?" Logan asks. He winces a little waiting on her rejection.

"Ok, hold on I just got a phone out here and it's in the house let me get it so I can give you my number" she says opening the door. Her house smells good. A lot like her and as if she cooks and bakes a lot. She comes back with her phone and they trade numbers. "Logan before this goes further, you should know I'm a mutant."

"Me too" he winks before going down her porch and back to his truck. Laura has discovered her muffin and is eating it. Logan chuckles to himself seeing crumbs all over her face. The drive home is quiet. When they get home Laura goes to her room to play, being by herself doesn't seem to bother her. Logan sits on the couch and exhales loudly. Today was not his day. How dare that little spoiled brat judge his child without knowing her. The old him would have ripped him and his whore wife to ribbons but he always tells Laura to be responsible with her abilities. And he doesn't want to be a hypocrite. He plans on pulling her from that daycare. Not because of Ms. Shauna but because he doesn't want his little girl stressing about school. Then his day picked up. He met Ororo and the few moments they have had set his world on fire. He can tell she's kind and nurturing and loving. Something both he and his girl needed. Logan never really dated and wasn't too sure of the rules of dating. He couldn't decide if he should call her or not.

Ororo stretched out in her living room on the couch. She decided to watch a movie before she began her reading. She was getting her masters in psychology. She came to Canada from California. She had gotten out of a dead end relationship a year and a half prior with her cheating, lying and verbally abusive ex boyfriend Jonathan Silvercloud. They had met during their undergrad and were together all the way through. She knew he had a wondering eye but she stayed because she loved him. But a year after graduation and he was still jobless and not looking for work and a pregnant side girlfriend made her decision to need to leave him very clear no matter how much it hurt. Despite her parents begging her to go to UC Berkeley she said she needed to find herself and accepted a scholarship to university in Canada. She rented a small duplex and got a job and a fish tank to care for. Even though she was at peace with her life for the first time in years she was so lonely. She had a few friends but they were all engaged or married and spent most free times with their significant other. Sometimes in the depth of her loneliness she wondered if the fear of being alone kept her with Jonathan for so long. She'd been casually drifting through the quarter until that particular day. She met the short intense man with the cute little girl. Her heart ached for the little girl, knowing how hard bullying can get especially that young. Her father caught her attention though. With his broad shoulders and thick hair. She knew he was older but she didnt care. Guys her age seem to be assholes anyway. She truly hoped he would call. If nothing romantic comes from it, maybe she could make a friend.

Logan feed Laura and got her in bed before he pulled his phone out. He scrolled to her name and took a deep breath before dialing. One ring, two rings.

"Hello?" Ororo answered

"Hey, it's Logan from the coffee shop" he winced waiting her response

"What's up?" She said warmly. Logan smiled imagining her smiling at him. They began chatting and learned they had a lot in common. She made him laugh and feel younger. She didnt seem put off by his daughter and that made him and his beast feel good. After reluctantly getting off the phone he went to go check on Laura. She was sound asleep and he smiled to himself. He climbed into his king size bed and sighed. It was too big a bed to sleep in alone but maybe he won't be much longer, his mate would be with him soon enough. A week went by with he and Ororo talking and texting all the time. Wyatt noticed a change in him and he approved of it. After they closed up shop for the day he went to Wyatt's house to pick up Laura they said their goodbyes and were on the road home.

"Daddy what is dinner?" She asks yawning in her seat.

"I don't know girl, what ya want?" He asks

"Pizza!" She said excitedly "maybe your friend want some". Logan looked over and smiled.

"What ya think about daddy having a lady friend" he asks

"I think it's nice, cause now you not sad at bedtime" Laura says matter of factly. Logan nodded surprised at how in tune she was to his feelings. "Do you like her daddy...like a lot?"

"I do...are you ok with that?" Logan asks

"Yea" she nods. Logan exhales, taking that as his daughters blessing

Ororo sat on a Skype call with her parents. They were telling her how thin she looked and informing her of her cousins wedding. Ororo loves them and knows they only want the best for her but they can get on her nerves in a minute, especially her mother.

"You should be looking for a husband too Ororo. Don't the men like black women up there?" Her mother asks. "You should go to church to find a good, educated, black husband" she adds

"Baby girl are there any young men in your life right now?" He father asks

"Well yeah there is one." She said before drinking some water. Her mother shrieked with joy.

"What class did you meet him in?" She asks. "I bet he's already in a phd program"

"He's not in school, he's a mechanic" Ororo states, her mothers face falls a little but her father nods.

"At least he's working, your not taking care of this one are you baby?" Her father asks calmly

"No daddy. He has it together" Ororo reassures her father. He nods at her. Her mother rambles on for another 30 minutes then her text alert went off and she smiled.

"That must be Logan" her father said "come on n'dare lets leave her be." He winked in the camera and she winked back.

She opened her text message and smiled. Logan asked about her day and if she ate. She tells him no and he invites her over for dinner. She's a little surprised and nervous but agrees to go. She showers and puts on some decent clothes and heads over to Logan's. she is in awe of the greenery surrounding his property. And when she saw his cabin she was pleasantly surprised, remembering he said he built it himself. Considering how old he is, she figured he learned it from his younger days. She knocks on the door and is soon greeted by Logan.

"Hey" he says with a soft smile

"Hey" she says back. Laura peeks around the corner and giggles at the adults looking goofy at each other. She goes back to the couch and continues watching Star Wars. Logan does not care for it too much but Laura likes it so he watches it with her. He invites her in and she is immediately surrounded by his woodsy scent and it calms her. Logan can smell she is comfortable in his home and that makes him happy. He leads her to the living room and she sees Laura laying across the couch watching her movie. She looked up timidly. Logan called her over.

"Laura this is Ororo, you remember her from the coffee shop?" Logan asks her. She nods. "What do you say"

"Hi" she said shyly. Ororo smiled at her.

"How are you?" Ororo asks her kneeling down to her level.

"Ok, I watching return of the six" Laura said rubbing her eye

"You like Star Wars?" Ororo asks

"Yea, I watch them all" Laura says proudly

"I like Star Wars too, can I watch it with you?" Ororo asks. Laura nods grabbing her hand leading her to the couch. Laura's action took Logan by surprise but he was happy. Logan sat on his chair, watching the movie almost sleep when he heard a knock at the door. He looked over to Laura and Ororo and wonders if they heard it. Their eyes are glued to the tv. Logan shook his head and went to answer the door. He paid for the food and got plates from the kitchen.

"Of y'all can unglue from the tv y'all can eat" Logan says setting food down. He notices they are still into the tv. He grabs the remote and pauses the movie.

"Hey!" Laura yells

"What you do that for?" Ororo asks with a furrowed brow.

"So you two can eat. Y'all up here looking at tv and not blinking. I was wondering if ya was breathin" Logan says sitting down. Laura and Ororo laugh at Logan's comments. As the night wears on Laura falls asleep with her head on Ororos lap. Logan watches them. Ororo is not nervous with her, she's relaxed and comfortable. That makes Logan's beast comfortable. He stands up and walks over to them. "I'll be right back gonna put her in bed" Ororo nods and stretches. A few minutes later Logan returns. He sits next to her and pulls her close. SHe rest her head on his shoulder. "Hey ro" he says softly

"Hmm" she answers slightly smiling at his nickname for her.

"What is your mutation?" He asks while tracing his finger on her arm. She leans into him, turning her face into his hard chest, inhaling his scent.

"I control weather" she says looking up at him. Logan nods his head.

"Can I see?" He asks still tracing circles on her arm. His beast loving the feel of her in his arms safe and comfortable. She nods her head and sits up. It's a humid night and he sees her eyes white over and he hears thunder in the distance and a downpour of rain out of nowhere. Logan is in awe of her and slightly aroused. She stops the storm and looks up at him. He smiles down at her. And kisses her forehead.

"What is yours?" She asks. He sighs and hangs his head.

"I got an animal inside me...so my senses are sharper...I can heal I got claws too." He says "but whatever it is inside me tells me to keep you around and if you stay I'll take care of you" he said, hoping he didnt scare her. Not sure of why he told her that, his beast was happy he did though.

Ororo looked at him taking in what he just said. She didnt understand what was making her so trusting of him so soon. She appreciated his honesty and felt he was sincere. She understood he was a package deal and she didnt shy away from it, she longed to nurture and loves children. she had often thought about a child with Jonathan but he never seemed interested, at least with her. They had told each other everything about each other in the past month since they've spent time together. He offers her comfort and she offers him security. She gave him a shy smile and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him. A soft sweet kiss. Logan pulled her onto his lap, So she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they gave each other soft kisses but their passion began to grow and they were frantically kissing, grinding and groping each other. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and began to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs back around his waist and pulled him closer. He growled his approval at her eagerness. They continued groping and kissing until Logan felt a buzz between them. Ororo sat up visibly frustrated. Logan grunted with a furrowed brow. She held his hand reassuringly.

"It's my mom, she always calls at 6...oh wow, I've been here a while" Ororo says looking at the clock. She coughed trying to shake the lust from her voice before answering. "Hey mom...yea I was sleeping...no I don't have a cold...well it's Friday, I'm off work and don't have a lecture to attend so I decided to sleep...no I don't want to talk to dad,I'll call him later...yes mom Logan and I still talk...no we didnt elope...I promise...I'm gonna go back to sleep. Love you too" she sighed as she sat the phone down. Logan looked at her slightly amused.

"I take it you told your folks about me." He said with a smug grin. She giggled and nodded. "Good, cause I told the little one down the hall about us"

"How does she feel about it?" Ororo asks laying back. Enjoying the feel of his plush down comforter.

"She's ok with, she likes you...incase you can't tell from how she went to sleep on ya..." Logan said.

"Whew...good, I like her too" Ororo says closing her eyes. "Any kid thats willing to watch Star Wars over yo GABA GABA has my heart" she sat up and stretched "I should get going"

"You don't have too" Logan says pulling her close. His beast not ready to part with her just yet.

"Well you have work and I have some reading to do, so I'll see you later" she says kissing him again. Logan tries to pout, but she doesn't fall for it.

"How much later" Logan asks walking her out.

"When you get off work call me, I'll be waiting" she says. Logan walks her to her car and opens the door for her. He kisses her passionately one more time before she leaves. He looks at his watch and sees its time to get his baby girl up. He says thanks to whoever is listening for his healing factor because he didnt sleep a wink. Over the next few months Ororo and Logan and Laura are becoming a little family. Ororo has practically moved in. Logan and Ororo both feel a sense of completeness and Laura is starting to think of ro as her mom. Logan is contemplating proposal but wants to meet her family before he asks her.

In one of her rare times at her house just doing homework before work she gets a Skype call from her parents.

Clicking accept. "Hey guys" she says turning on a light.

"Hey baby" her father greets her "how are you doing today." He asks

"Ororo you look like you've lost too much weight" her mother says. Ororos smile falters a little at her comment. No matter what she did she was never right to her mother. She could bring home Jesus and her mother would find fault in him, probably that his hair was too long. Thank god for her father though. He always was her rock.

"Hey how are you mom" she says "and I'm doing well today daddy"

"What did you say Logan did again Ororo" her mother asks. " I was trying to tell your aunt and couldn't remember"

"He's a mechanic" Ororo says. She hasn't dropped the fact that he's a single father and with them becoming closer, her feeling closer to him in six months than she felt to Jonathan in six years, and that she wasn't ashamed of him or Laura she felt she should tell them. "It's something else you should know about him" she adds

"Lord what is it, why can't you find a normal man Ororo?" Her mother says. Her father shakes his head and furrows his brow.

"What is it baby" he asks

"He has a daughter and he is a single father" she says waiting for their reaction.

"Oh Jesus, he's just looking for a babysitter" her mother says before walking away. Ororo watches his father compose himself.

"Ok, I admire him for stepping up. Is her mother in her life?" He asks her.

"No daddy, she didnt want her and gave up her right" Ororo says saddened by the thought.

"Now that pisses me off...but I digress, Christmas is around the corner and we wanted to tell you that we were coming to see you, so you don't gotta take off work...well I still think its a we coming but either way your daddy will see you ok" he smiles at her.

"David talk some since to that girl. That man gonna have her raising another woman's child, I won't stand for it" N'dare said from the back of the house. "Wait until your sister hears this"

"Long as he takes care of her who cares if she raise that baby" David yelled back. "I'll call you in a bit baby. Daddy going to his cabinet, your mama on a good one". With that he hung up and she knew he was going to be drinking all afternoon listening to his mother. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to fight back her tears. She wondered why her mom just couldn't be happy she found someone who didnt take advantage of her. Her phone went off and she saw it was a coworker texting if she minded if they took her shift. She told them to go for it, she needed to collect herself. She took a shower to try to loosen her muscles that were knotted from tension. She gets out of the shower and sees a text from Logan asking what she wanted for dinner. She said it doesn't matter before she stretched out on the couch. Soon she got a call.

"Darlin you ok?" Logan asks sounding worried

"Yea...that woman just blew my good mood" she said sighing. Logan cringed, knowing she refers to her mother as that woman. And he knows she drives Ororo to depression with her high expectations for her "wayward" child, as she often refers to her thought if Ororo did everything her mother wanted her to when she wanted her to do it that she would be burnt out in the grave or the looney bin.

"Sorry darlin, anything I can do?" He asks "what time do you work tonight"

"I'm off I gave my shift to cam...I'm gonna take a nap, will you come see me later?" She asks

"Yea, I gotta finish a paint job but after that I should be done so probably around 5:30 or 6:00" he says looking at his watch.

"Ok see you guys then" she says yawning "love you"

"Love you too babe" he says before hanging up.

Six came around and Ororo was feeling a little better. The knock on the door let her know her company arrived. She opened the door and was greeted by Laura jumping on her.

"Roro" she said happily.

"Hey baby, you have a good day?" She asks setting her down

"Yeah, and I had a nap and chocolate milk" she says

"We'll that sounds like a great day" Ororo says watching her go to the tv.

"Can I play fight game" she asks looking back

"Yea go ahead, it's already in there" Ororo answers turning to Logan. "And don't change it to grand theft auto young lady, we talked about that" Laura grunted

"Hey you" he greets her and pulls her close kissing her. "Feeling any better?" She shrugged.  
"Come talk to me...girl, were going to the room if you need us"

"Kay" she said not looking up from the game.

They enter her room and sit on the bed. Logan kicks his boots off and lays back. "What happend"

"Logan how serious are we?" She asks resting her head on his chest.

"I'm very serious" he pulled her closer. "How serious are you?"

"I'm very serious...I told my parents about Laura today" she said looking at him.

"They don't like it?" He asks trying to sound nutral. Ororo huffed.

"I wish it was simple as that woman not liking it. I'm not getting into what was said but daddy went to his liquor cabinet to deal with her rant about me finding men that take advantage of me." She said sadly "daddy doesn't care long as you take care of me"

Logan held her closer and kissed her head. "It'll get better" he promised as he wiped her tears. "No doubt and no fears about us ok. I love you and you are mine to take care of. You and Laura are mine, and I don't care about what she has to say or anyone else, because I love you." He told her cupping her face so she would look at him. He wiped away her tears and nuzzled her face. "Come on babe, I gotta feed you too" he said helping her up. He pulled her close to him and palmed her bottom. They leave the room, Ororo goes to wash up in the bathroom while Logan gets Laura ready to go get food. In the car they decide to go to Laura's favorite restaurant "pizza inn". The ride is mostly quiet. Logan is seriously contemplating marriage. He wants her with him and Laura and he wants to make it official. They arrive and get a booth and order while Laura goes to play.

"Logan, my parents are coming for Christmas." She says. He heard thunder outside. He knows that even through her amazing control of her powers she slips now and then.

"Ok...that's good" he says while nodding. It'll be a good time to ask her father for her hand.

"Well, at least my dad is coming. I don't know about her...she's just" she can't finish but a loud flash of lightning shines in the windows. Logan grabs her hand and she calms a little. Laura returns and climbs into the booth with Ororo. After a good round of play and being full she falls asleep in the car. Logan rest his hand on Ororos knee while he drives. She looks out the window and sighs.

"I'm ok now, I don't know why I got upset I know how she is." Ororo says softly still looking out the window

"I'm glad your ok now, when she upsets you I worry...you forget to take care of yourself" Logan's says squeezing her hand. "I need you to be ok." She nodded as she massaged his hand that rested on her knee. When they returned to her house they put Laura in ororos office. a small second bedroom that she uses for studying, but keeps a couch in there and a tv. logan layed her down on the couch and ororo coverd her with her star wars blanket she keeps at her house. they went to the living room. Ororo began to make tea and Logan grabbed a beer. "Ro come here"

Yea" she said walking over drying her hands. Logan pulled her to the couch and kissed her. She giggled at his playfulness.

"I'm not asking now, but what do you think of being married" he asks to gage her reaction. He was looking to see if was too early for ring buying.

"Well, I feel marriage itself is beautiful. My opinion for of it for me has been a little tarnished. I always wanted a husband and lots of babies, but after Jonathan I...I thought that I would never get that or desire it again, until you. It was like I've been living with my head down about relationships and love but then you two came. And I've taken my blinders off." She says truthfully looking at him. "I can honestly say that I love you and Laura and as long as you guys want me I'm here for you"

Logan pulls her into a crushing kiss. He carries her to the bedroom and closes the door. He lays her down gently. Turning away from her only to lock the door, they'd almost been caught in the act a couple weeks ago. Her returned to her and kissed her deeply. Though it isn't the first time they had been intimate, tonight the knowledge that she will be there for him and his child made his beast want to mark her, a sign to him that she was only for him and wouldnt leave. also, a warning for other makes to leave her alone. that night in the throws of their passion he did. Ororo was a little stunned at first but she understood that she had a permanent family from that point on.

As Christmas edged closer Ororo had practically moved in with her "family", as she liked to think of them. She couldn't help but feel nervous about her fathers visit. She still hadn't talked to her mother since their blowout and she isn't trying to. She noticed Logan has been a little distant and it bothers her. She catches him watching her when he thinks she is unaware but turns away when she looks back at him. She sits across from him at the table and sets his lunch in front of him, raising her eyebrow with curiosity. "What's up with you" she asks

"Hmm nothing" he says biting his sandwich.

"Then why do you look away when I look back at you?" She asks looking him in the eye.

"Cause I'm thinking on stuff" Logan says nonchalantly

"What stuff are you thinking on" she asks

Logan sighs and looks at her. "I'm thinking on you and I'm not ready ta talk about it right now, I gotta get some things in place." He said

Her brows knit together in frustration. "Do I need to leave for a bit while you get things in place" she asks rubbing a temple to relieve some tension. Logan looks at her shocked.

"No...hell no you don't ro. I just gotta get my head right to meet your old man...I never done that stuff before. I don't want him to think I'm some loser" Logan admitted honestly.

"He's not scary Logan" she says with a light chuckle. " Hes a really cool old dude...just thank god that its just him" she says reassuringly "I don't think that you and mom could be in the same zip code without it blowing up"

"Well thank god for small miracles" he laughs. "I gotta go sign for a few packages since Wyatt out of town, you and girl gonna be ok"

Yeah, I'll take her to the park so she can run around and tire out a bit. Then I can do some homework before work" she says stretching her arms over her head. "And if your not back by the time I get to work, I'll just bring her with me and you can get her from there" she said closing her eyes for a second. Logan smiles to himself at her ability to work Laura into her schedule effortlessly.

"Does she behave at your job" Logan asks while putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"Yea, I put her in a booth and she colors and watches Netflix on the ipad and eats cookies. " Ororo says getting up going to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Logan kissed her and laura goodbye and went to his truck. He sighed to himself full of relief and drove to the jewelry store.

With a week left until Christmas Logan and Ororo are wrapping up their shopping before going to the airport to pick up her father. Ororo is a little nervous. Logan is only the second man she ever brought to her father. She brought Jonathan to meet the family but that was after two years. She'd been with Logan all of six months. At the airport Logan was nervous. Laura was at Wyatt's house for a sleepover. Ororo parked her car and looked over to Logan.

"Ready" she asked unbuckling her seatbelt. Logan took a deep breath and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"As I'll ever be. I just still ya know" he trailed off rubbing his neck. She held his hand and kissed him before they headed in. They check the screens to see if his flight is on time and find out they have an extra forty five minutes. Lets go to the bar." He insist

"Logan...seriously." Ororo asks.

"No darlin...ummmm how about a pretzel" he suggest. But he was serious about the bar. He and Ororo get some pretzels and sit and talk at the gate. After about an hour they saw their plane land. Logan swallowed hard. Ororo looked back at him and cups his face kissing him sweetly.

"Hey relax, I am in love with you...so he already likes you" Ororo reassured him. He nodded his head. Ororos father had noticed a change in her since Logan and Laura came into her life. He was happy about that because he knew that she had been dragged through hell. He felt if Logan made her happy and took care of her and she could accept the baby then he should be happy for her. They see the mass exit of the tunnel and Ororo is scanning the crowd. They see a tall medium framed man with gray in his temples and a pair of black glasses.

"Daddy!" Ororo said walking over to him.

"Hey lil girl" he said hugging her. "Let me see you." He stepped back looking at her. He smiled seeing her look healthy. "Where your glasses?" He asked pushing his up.

"I got contacts daddy" she says looking back at him. "She really didnt come huh"

"You know your mother" he answers. That was the end of that conversation. Her and her dad walked over towards Logan.

"Logan this is my dad" she said.

"Mr. Monroe, nice to meet you." Logan said shaking his hand.

"Please call me David. It's nice to meet you" he said smiling. He liked his firm handshake. More so than Jonathan's limp shake. The age difference surprised him a little, but when he noticed how they looked at each other it was quickly forgotten. He saw love in both of their eyes and knew that wedding bells were going to be in the future. The car ride to Ororos house was full of comfortable conversation. When they walked through the door. David nodded approvingly, it was simply decorated and comfortable. She inherited her since of making the perfect life for yourself from her father.

"I like your place baby. You not far from school are you?" He asked before sitting on her couch. Ororo left to put his bag in her room. Logan sits on her chair, that's the one he claimed for their family movie nights.

"So Mr. Logan, what do you do?" He asks over his glasses

"I'm a mechanic sir, I can fix anything with a motor" he said proudly.

"That's good work. You learn in the service?" He asks mentally nodding his approval.

"Little bit. It's just natural for me I guess...I just can figure on it" Logan said rubbing his hands together.

"That's cool...cool is still socially acceptable right" David asks truly wanting to know.

"Yea...I still here people say it. I hear you were in the army" Logan says making conversation

"Yea, I was. Loved every minute of it. I was a grunt. Those were my happiest days." David trailed off. "Then I got married and had my girls. My wife said that it was time to get out cause she couldn't deal with being a nomad. So when my contract was up I got out and had to find a job" he said nodding his head and thinning his lips. Logan noticed he had the same look on his face that Ororo had talking about Jonathan.

"Hey guys I'm running to my job really quick to count inventory, Cameron is sick" Ororo said putting her coat back on. Logan stood up to walk her out. Ororo noticed her father smirk at that.  
He kisses her before she leaves while he buttons her black peacoat.

"I'm not even walking three blocks" she teases at his gesture

"Yea well pneumonia dont care how far or short ya going" Logan says before kissing her nose.

"You better listen baby...he's right" her dad added looking for something to watch on her Netflix account "I like this nex flix, no commercials and I can watch what I want in bulk...roro can I get the nex flix at the house?" He asked looking over

"Yes daddy you can, when you get home we can Skype and I'll walk you through it" she says before leaving. "That's my baby" he said to Logan. " her sister is her mom twin...but that's my baby you got, so take care of her"

"I didnt know she had a sister" Logan said sitting back down

"I recon you wouldn't...her sister and her are estranged. Kia and N'dare had a tendency to gang up on her, and when she got of age to not have to deal with them she didnt. But she makes sure to call her daddy everyday" David said settling for an espn documentary. "Now I'm done with all that. Tell me about your baby"

Logan smiled thinking of Laura. "Well she likes Star Wars and climbing things. Pretty even tempered, smart, curious about a lot of stuff, asks lots of questions but thank god ro know the answers to a lot of them cause I sit there like...shit I don't know." Logan trails off.

"Where is she?" David asks

"Sleep over. I'm sure eating home made cookies and cakes and watching movies" Logan said turning his attention to the tv.

"I'm gonna be really honest. I see how you too look at each other. And I want to know. When you going to ask her. I don't take a rocket scientist to see you in love with one another and in it for the long haul" David said "when do I gotta come back to walk her down the aisle and when can I expect grand kids."

Logan's throat went dry. And his hands started to sweat. He never imagined ro's father to be so straight forward. But it was nice to know they had support from him. "Well we haven't really talked about gettin hitched but if I'm goin ta do it, it'll be her."

David nodded. "Don't make her wait too long." The men went back to their documentary. David felt Logan was a good choice for his daughter. Logan has a job, a home, a truck, has a level head and loves her. They would make a good family, hopefully have more children. They were into their fourth show when they heard Ororo come home. They both looked up and saw her looking tired but happy to be home.

"Hey guys, how are you" she asked taking off her jacket and hanging it up n the coat rack. She walked into the living room, she sat next to her dad on the couch.

"We watching some show, what's this Logan, I like it" David said looking over.

"The sons of anarchy" Logan said still watching.

"Well I'm glad you found someone to watch it with you. I just can't get into it" Ororo said. They all sat watching it in comfortable silence. "Guys where are we doing Christmas?" She asked stretching.

"We can at my house" Logan offers. They all agree to it and go back to watching television. Ororo is happy that her two favorite men like each other, it's a lot of stress off of her. The next week is a whirlwind of family getting together and activities. Laura and David have pretty much fallen in love with each other and that made it even more clear that joining the families was inevitable. On Christmas Eve Ororo and David were getting ready to go over to Logan's when they got a knock on the door. Ororo looked surprised but went to answer thinking a classmate was stopping by to say hello on their way to a party. When she opened her door there were two impeccably dressed women and a tall man in tailored clothes. They looked like they stepped out of vanity faire. Ororos mouth dropped and David froze.

"It's cold Ororo won't you invite your mother in." N'dare said inviting herself in. The fashionably dressed woman who followed turned her nose up. The man behind her looked around unimpressed. "You just leave your family outside. Kia said we should come be with you two for Christmas so here we are."

"I...I see that. Um, we were on our way to Logan's I know you all just got here your welcome to stay here if you want to rest." Ororo said hoping they would stay.

"No, we came to support you and your dishwasher" her sister Kia added still looking around.

"He's a mechanic" Ororo said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Don't matter their take home is the same" her husband Harrison added. He is an architect, typical rich frat boy who thinks the world owes him something. His family has buildings named after them at Howard university where he met her sister. They were both so self centered that its hard to imagine they notice each other. Ororo believes that he married her to have a constant date to all of his black tie affairs.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom before we go" Ororo said exiting. Her father just shook his head at his wife and daughter. Ororo splashed water in her face and took a few calming breaths. She had gotten used to the idea of having a Christmas where she was not the families target for gossip. She texted Logan the situation and he comforted her.

"Well I'm sure everyone can fit in my jeep if someone rides in the hatchback" Ororo said coming out seemingly calm.

"Non sense Harrison rented a suburban" N'dare said looking approvingly at her son in law. "Ororo you sit in the front seat to show the way" they climbed into the SUV and were n their way.

Laura sat in the living room playing with her Legos that David insist she have because he saw the interest she has in building things. He swears she's going to be an engineer. Logan nervously paced in the living room. Back and forth Laura's eyes followed him.

"Daddy sit down, your making me dizzy" Laura said

"Daddy's nervous girl...ro's family is here" Logan said sitting down exhaling.

"Ok." Laura said going back to her building. "You never back forth before" she said not looking up.

"This time she's bringing her mom and sister and brother in law. I kinda need them to like me a little" Logan said. He was always able to talk to his daughter even if she couldn't fully understand she would listen.

"Well if they don't you tried and they are stupid" Laura said still not looking up from building something in her little city that only she knew. As simple as that answer was he had to admit she was right. With that in mind he relaxed on the couch watching some adventure movie on tv.

"Why does he live all the way out here is he a hobbit or something?" Harrison asked turning into the driveway.

"Does he have hot water and cable?" Kia said looking around with a frown.

"He and his child live here so secluded" N'dare said looking around. "Do they speak English?"

"I wish I could live secluded and not hear your mouth." David said under his breath. N'dare rolled her eyes at his comment. Ororo rubbed her eye to stop it from twitching as she rang the doorbell.

"Is that a well...Harry he ain't got running water" Kia said holding her husbands arm.

"Oh god, well we won't be too long" Harrison promised her. Ororo just shook her head. Logan answered the door to a very stressed out looking Ororo and David and a very arrogant looking everyone else. N'dare looked at Kia shocked, not only was this unwed father dating her daughter he was short and white, that would not be fit for her tried to put on his best face and greet everyone but her mother refused to shake his hand. He lead them to the living room where Laura was he called her over and saw her face lite up seeing David and Ororo but her smile faltered upon seeing everyone else look at her like she was in a freak show. She clung to Ororo's leg during the introductions. N'dare noticed that and frowned shaking her head. Everyone got settled in the living room watching television and drinking coffee. After Laura went to bed the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"So Logan, what is it you do?" N'dare asked very smugly.

"I'm a mechanic" Logan answered truthfully

"What's your take home" Harrison chipped in.

"I don't see why that matters" Logan said shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

"That's rude." Ororo said rubbing her twitching eye again. The thunder was far enough away that only Logan heard it.

"It gonna rain" Laura chirped from her play table still building with her Legos. David nodded in agreement.

"Ororo we just want to see that you are provided for properly." He sister said smugly. "Mr. Logan why live so far away from the city...like a hermit"

"I like the quiet" he said truthfully. Logan could tell he was aggravating them by not being noticeably flustered by their questions. "Oh and I do have running water and it gets hot" Kia put her head down.

"So Mr. Logan why my daughter" N'dare asked looking at him in the eye not backing down

"Well I thought she was pretty and wanted to take her out and she said yes. We've been together since" Logan said confidently. David shook his head knowing where it was going.

"I'm sorry you don't understand. I feel like your just looking for a babysitter to watch your child." N'dare said confidently. Logan looked shocked. He looked over at roro who had her face in her hands, it was almost a blizzard outside. "Ororo stop it, I'm trying to save you from marrying and raising another woman's baby"

"Mother please stop I'm getting a headache" Ororo said spreading her fingers to look through them.

"Ororo I didn't raise you to be with any old body. I know Jonathan is sorry he called last week" N'dare said to her daughter.

"Well mom since you love Jonathan so much you can take him to bed" Ororo said bluntly. N'dare looked appalled by her words and David just smiled.

"Mom look what she's doing" Kia said pointing to the window.

"Ororo stop doing that thing you do, I raised you to control yourself" N'dare yelled. Logan held her hand and she calmed a little. N'dare arched her brow at him touching her, Logan arched his right back. He hated to think it but he wondered how his ro is sane with a mother like this woman. He would have left the country too if she was his mother.

"And no I'm not looking for a baby sitter. I'm looking for someone to share my life with and yes my life includes my daughter" Logan said stroking Ororo's hand softly.

"So you picked a black woman to share your life with, how does your family feel abut that" N'dare said feeling justified in herself.

"No I didnt pick a black woman,I picked Ororo she could be white, Asian, or Polynesian, polka dot, purple or green for all I care. As far as my family goes, she's sleeping down the hall and she loves Ororo so I think my family is ok with it" Logan said nonchalantly leaning back on the couch. N'dare huffed as she stood up. She couldn't ruffle his feathers and that bothered her. Logan smiled at her smugly and she became furious calling for Kia and Harrison to follow her to the door. David stood shaking his head and walked over to Logan.

"Take care of my girl. Get married and have a lot of babies. That'll give her a headache out of this world" David said to Logan as he grabbed his coat. Logan was stunned that he still had her fathers support. The men shook hands. David gave Logan an approving nod before hugging and comforting his daughter. Ororo stood up going to get her coat. Logan sighed to himself a little bit.

"I'm staying here" Ororo said putting her coat down.

"Ororo come on" N'dare said sternly. Kia tapped her foot impatiently.

"No...because your behavior is unacceptable. You don't come into someone's house and behave this way. You'd had a hear attack if someone acted like you have tonight in your house" Ororo said becoming more flustered. Logan stepped closer and rubbed her back, trying to calm her. Trying.

"Ororo it's very unchristian to speak to your mother this way" N'dare warned.

"We're going there now mother...you believe your a Christian to the same extent that you probably think that standing in the garage makes you a car. For you it's a label. The bible preaches love and acceptance. You hate white people, gays, democrats, your own mutant daughter...the list goes on mother. That's not very Christian." Ororo says flatly. David smiles, he was happy she was getting it off of her. "You don't hate Logan because he's a father, or white or his job. You hate him because he's with me. The one you can't control and make your puppet like you do Kia...if memory serves me correctly which it does, before Harrison Kia was dating a Hispanic Bigfoot hunter that played in a horrible iron maiden cover band. And you loved him too. Even went on a Bigfoot hunt with him. And you have nerve to say my man is a loser. You can shove it" Ororo said surprised at herself but feeling so much lighter.

N'dare shook her head at her child, she was shocked at her words. She turned and left not saying a word. Her oldest daughter and son in law followed suit. David lingered and hugged his daughter. He was proud she finally defended herself. As he hugged her, he nodded at Logan. Logan knew he was passing the torch of caring for her to him, he nodded back in understanding.  
"You two get some rest, your baby will be up in a little bit wanting to open everything." David says bye to Laura before he goes to the car. As soon as they left the driveway it was a downpour of rain.

"I told you" Laura said looking out the window. They both laughed at her to themselves. They spent the rest of the evening getting Laura to stay in bed and setting up her Christmas, which consist of a lot of Star Wars Lego models, and an assortment of other things to build. They crash on the couch in each others arms. Logan had her present in his pocket and was planning on giving it to her the next day. But the moment they were sharing was so intimate. The warm fire crackled and roared providing soft white noise, her in his arms looking so perfect and content, he could see the strain that she had previously had left her body, she had defended him from her family and he was proud. Her soft body molded into his and she was looking at him with those big blue doe like eyes. The unexpected rain storm had stopped and frozen over the snow and another layer of snow was falling on top of the ice.

"Where'd you go" she ask softly running her finger through his mutton chops. He swallowed hard and decided to go for it before he lost his nerve.

"Ororo I know this ain't the most typical relationship in the world, but I'd really be honored if ya married me" Logan said quickly.

"Huh?" Ororo said sitting up. Logan got in his knee and held out a ring. It was a simple white gold band with two diamonds and three blue sapphires matching her eyes and they were also her birthstone.

"Of course I'll marry you" Ororo said smiling as he slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her softly.

"Thank you" he said letting a tear fall resting his forehead on her. He wiped her tears away as she did his.

"Best Christmas ever" she said softly before kissing him again.

"I know". He agreed picking her up. "Lets try to get some sleep before we get woke up by girl" he carries her to the bedroom and lays her down before climbing in joining her for a few hours of rest. They lay contently with each other and kiss softly until they fall asleep. A few hours later they are woken up by jumping on the bed. They both wake up rubbing their eyes. There'd fallen asleep three hours earlier.

"It Christmas!" Laura said excitingly

"I'll start coffee" Ororo said getting up. Following Laura down the hall. Logan got up following behind them, tired but happy. True to her word she had coffee brewing and she met him on the couch watching Laura unwrap her presents. They both smile to themselves knowing they will have more family moments like this one in the future. Logan puts his arms around her and pulls her closer.

"Girl...we gotta tell ya something. Listen up" she sits down in her pile of wrapping paper. "Well me and ro decided we want to be married." Logan says

"For real?" She ask her eyes getting wide.

"Yea, is that ok with you?" Ororo asks. Laura hugs her and nods her head. Logan turns on the tv after getting all her wrapping paper up. Laura sits on the floor and begins to build one of her models while Ororo cooks breakfast. They sit down to enjoy Ororos breakfast spread but hear a knock on the door. Logan's goes to answer it and is shocked to see David.

"Hey how are ya?" Logan asked while he stepped aside to let him in.

"Daddy?" Ororo asked rubbing her eyes to see if he was really there. "I thought you went back with everybody"

"I told you your daddy was going to be with you on Christmas. It's Christmas and I'm here. I don't know where they went,and frankly do not care. I see I missed the present opening" he said walking in past Logan to Ororo hugging her and Laura. David notices the light reflecting off of her ring and smiles.

"Well miss Laura you was right. You said on Christmas" David says defeatedly handing Laura five dollars. Laura smiles and puts her earnings in her pocket.

"Wait what's on Christmas" Ororo asked setting a plate down for her father to eat. Logan sat back down looking just as confused as Ororo.

"Well ms Laura said you two would be engaged on or right before Christmas. I said New Years" David said as he began to eat his eggs.

"Daddy, I don't appreciate you teaching her to gamble" Ororo said pouring him some juice and topping off Laura and Logan's glasses.

"It's not gambling if its a sure thing. It's playing a guessing game about when it will happen. So technically I'm teaching the girl to play the odds" David said as a matter of fact.

Ororo sat down taking in her fathers words and shaking her head, Logan shrugged it off since technically it was certain he'd marry her. The rest of the day was spent in front of tv enjoying each other and watching Laura enjoy her toys. David smiled to himself watching them with Laura. See the love they all had between them and he felt peace that she would be loved and adored as he'd always wanted her to be. Ororo and Laura went to the store before they closed leaving David and Logan together.

"So have you set a date?" David asked.

"Fer what?" Logan asked. David chuckled at his question.

"The wedding...women like it when your involved" David said. Logan nodded taking his advice. Just then the door opens and Ororo and Laura walk inside. The days excitement is wearing on Laura, she yawns as she hangs her coat up . She joins her daddy in his chair watching the tv through lidded eyes. Ororo walks over and Logan grabs her hand and gently pulls her to him as well. Ororo ran her fingers through his hair and he purred softly. David was watching them together and they still had his full support.

"So baby when is the date" David asked

"I don't know...when you want to get married Logan?" Ororo asked leaning on him

"When ever you want" he said rubbing her back. "When you think girl?" He asked Laura. She looked up at both of them with her big brown eyes and rubbed her chin as if she was deep in thought.

"Hmmmm tomorrow!" She says excitedly

"Tomorrow" Ororo asked surprised at her enthusiasm. "Well, are they open tomorrow?"

"Naw...they'll open day after tomorrow...that good enough for you girl?" Logan asks her looking down as she cuddles closer into him.

"Yea...I think so" she says turning her attention to her new Lego bucket. Ororo looks at her and smiles to herself. She wants to adopt Laura but hasn't said anything to Logan about it but figures they can talk a little later. The night began to slow down and a freezing rain put David in the guest room. Logan and Ororo lay together in their bed warm under the covers and looking out the window at the snow fall. Logan can sense she's in deep thought about something and fears its them moving too fast for her.

"What ya thinkin" he asked while rubbing her arm. She turned to face him and gave a soft smile.

"Logan, I want to adopt Laura. I don't know how you feel about it but its something I'd like to do" she says softly and truthfully. Logan gave a lopsided grin and pulled her closer.

"You mean it. I don't want you to feel you have too." Logan said softly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her head. She looked at him her blue eyes looking at him with love.

"Yes, I understand you two are a package deal. I want to be her mom legally if its ok with the both of you" she said softly.

"I think she would like that" Logan said still holding her while they drifted to sleep. The next two days were spent getting ready for a small wedding. Ororo had a simple white dress and Logan got a new blazer and they both decided against a tie. David stayed for the ceremony. Logan saw Wyatt and his family there and smiled at them.

"Hey man you ready?" Wyatt asked shaking his hand. Laura went to go play the 3ds with the other kids.

"As I'm going to be" Logan said playing with his collar. Chloe swatted his hand and adjusted his jacket .

"You look handsome" Chloe said looking him over. "You need a babysitter tonight?"  
She asked giving him a wink.

"Yes...yes we do" Logan said quickly. They all had a laugh before the justice of peace called them in. Ororo was upstairs finishing her paperwork before going to the office since she was technically immigrating because they decided to stay in Canada. She finished signing the millionth piece of paper and sighed of relief. That earned a chuckle from her father and the immigration clerk. Her and her father walked arm and arm to the justice office in silence both taking in the enormity of the moment. David looked at her and smiled. She gave him a shy smile back.

"Now, you ready baby, if you aren't nobody will be mad at you and if they are they can talk to your daddy " he said lifting her face by her chin so he could see her eyes.

"I'm ready daddy...it just feels surreal, but it feels right" she answered looking at her father for approval. "I never thought I'd be married after Jonathan. I thought I'd be by myself drifting about but when I first saw Logan he renewed my passion for love."

"I know baby...I see it in your eyes. When I first saw how you looked at him and how he looked at you I knew you were his to protect now." He hugged her and they entered the office. Logan's breath left him when he saw her. She smiled at him with her eyes. Her father looked at him with an expression that was hard to read. His father handed her hand to him and they faced the justice of peace. After they said their vows and were pronounced man and wife they both had glassy eyes. They hugged their small party and was wished well as they made their way down the stairs of the courthouse.

"Y'all be good...but not too good" Wyatt yelled earning a swat from his wife and a glare from David.

"Are we being kicked out of our own wedding" Logan asked looking at Ororo with an amused smile.

"Yea, we got the baby you guys go enjoy each other." Chloe said gathering the children.

Laura hugged her dad and new mom. Logan picked her up and Ororo put her gloves on her.

"Was that the wedding" she asked them.

"Yup...you know what that means right?" Logan asked bouncing her. She laughed shaking her head no. "Well if its ok with you that makes roro your mom now. Laura's eyes get big and she jumps from Logan's arms to Ororos and hugs her. Laura rest her head on Ororos shoulder and closes her eyes smelling her. Logan and Ororo both know she's memorizing her scent. "I didnt pack her an overnight bag" Logan said sighing

"I did its in the jeep" Ororo said nodding towards the jeep. Logan jogged over and got her backpack out of the backseat of her jeep and they gave everything to Wyatt and Chloe. David smiled to himself at how Laura was clinging to Ororo. They handed Laura over after loving in her for a bit. Wyatt and Chloe promised she would be fine and they were going to go home play in snow and watch movies. That got all of the little one excited as they piled into the SUV. After they said their goodbyes they were left with David for a couple hours before they had to take him to the airport. Ororo noticed that Logan began pulling at his collar and suggested they go home to change clothes. Ororo was more that happy too and David wanted to get into something more comfortable to fly in. On the ride home Logan rested his hand on Ororos thigh and she traced his ring with her finger. It was a simple tungsten ring shining dully. She picked tungsten because it reminded her of him. Simple, yet strong and if you look closely shining. She smiled at the recent memory of how his hand was shaking as she put it on him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they pulled into the driveway. Logan jumps out and opens the door for her helping her out and picking her up carrying her into the house. Their home, where they will raise their family how they see fit. David smiled watching them when he felt his phone ring he looked at the screen seeing N'dares name across the screen. He sighed and stepped outside.

"David I understood you wanting to stay with our daughter for the holidays but I expected you home Christmas night." N'dare said in a domineering tone.

"Well I stayed for the wedding it was nice" David said lighting a cigar on the porch. N'dare thinks he quit but alone he still enjoys his cigars. He flipped his old zippo he got during some deployment he can't remember which memento came from which.

"She married that man!" N'dare said enraged "how dare she"

"At least she didnt have to get married" David said calmly.

He listened to N'dare rant for another five minutes before hanging up on her mid sentence. He put his cigar out and returned inside seeing Ororo and Logan have gotten more comfortable and they are surprised he is still in his suit.

"Where you been dad I thought you would have changed" Ororo said pulling a pair of combat boots on and tying them.

"Oh you know your daddy baby, I had to have my smoke before I got home" David says taking his jacket off. Logan can smell he's lying to protect her so he doesn't say anything. After David changes they make the drive to the airport. When they arrive Ororo goes to the bookstore to find her dad some books before he goes. He and Logan sit in the chairs at the gate.

"Excuse me if its not my place but it wasn't just a smoke was it" Logan asked hoping he wasn't stepping over a line.

"No it wasn't. But I wasn't going to ruin her day, and neither is she" David said solemnly watching a young couple say goodbye, holding each other like they would never see each other again. Ororo found some crime drama, the big type of books her father likes when she felt her phone buzz. She saw it was her sister and debated on answering but felt. Like no one could possibly blow her mood on such a good day she answers.

"Hey" she says getting in line to pay for the book. She pulls out her duct tape wallet Laura made her and looks for her debit card. She finds it behind her drivers license. "Helloooooo" she says again figuring its a pocket dial.

"How could you" Kia said dryly and dramatically. Ororo furrowed her brow truly confused.

"How could I what?" Ororo asked taking another step as the line was moving.

"Marry that man...mother is so upset, Harrison is taking her shopping to clear her mind" Kia said sounding truly disappointed. Ororo closed her eyes and when she opened them they were whited over. Logan and David both look up at the sudden downpour. Logan jumps up going to find her.

"Lets be serious here neither you nor her care about what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with its all about appearance and status with you two. If Logan was black social climber with a kid it wouldn't matter but he's blue collar and that is an issue for you two. Kia get over yourself and tell your mother to get over herself as well. I don't have time for negativity" Ororo said blinking a few times to control herself. Logan walks up behind her hugging her.

"Ya ok darlin" he asked softly

"Yea...Kia being Kia is all. But I'm done" she says putting her book on the counter.

"Dont say that" he says rubbing her sides

"I am done, and I dont want to talk about it right now" she says sliding her card. Logan backs off of it. They walk back to David and sit with him until he boards his flight. He hugs them both and tells them to take care of one another. After they get back in the car they sit for a little bit.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked looking at him nervously.

"Well um, I don't know, never been married before. Lets figure out what we want ta eat first I'm starvin" Logan says holding her hand.

"Hmmmmm...I'm pretty hungry too." Ororo says tracing his ring again. "I'm sorry for getting upset"

"Never apologize for having feelings...your not a rock" Logan said giving her hand a little squeeze. Ororo felt her eyes water at his words. "What's wrong" he asked concerned.

"No one ever told me that...since I got my mutation my mother preached control and sometimes I feel like its bad for me to feel anything" she said looking out the window.

"No. Always feel ok." He made her promise. They end up at a steak house. Ororo smiled to herself she truly enjoyed her wedding day. It was simple and relaxed, despite their hiccup. It was less than a quarter of the cost of her sisters wedding. Her sisters husbands family had booked an entire cruise ship for both families. Ororo was chastised by her mother for spending her days at the open bar and not networking. But today was her day. And she felt happy. She gained a husband and a daughter to love and care for. After they ate and had a couple rounds they ended up in a hotel overlooking a lake. The still water was reflecting the stars in the sky. It looked like stars were sitting atop the water. They made love in their own world that night, making silent promise of forever to each other. When they woke up the next afternoon they both felt relaxed and happy. Logan was sitting on a lounge chair on the balcony, Ororo joins him and he pulls her down to him. They both sit on the balcony looking off into the distance of the vast lake. Ororo lets out a content sigh.

"What are you thinking" she asked softly looking up at him.

"That nothing could be more perfect than it is now. That complete happiness for me can be achieved" Logan said pulling her closer.

"Even if your wife comes with a crazy mother" she said jokingly

"Especially since my wife comes with a crazy mother...and half crazy sister" Logan said lightly tickling her side.

"Sister isn't crazy she just drank the kool aid...well I guess that makes her a little crazy, lets call her quarter crazy instead of half" Ororo said rubbing his chest. Enjoying the feel of his chest hair beneath her fingers. "When can we start the adoption?"

"Soon as your ready I guess" Logan says stretching.

"I talked to the lady at city hall about it, she said we can do the paperwork there and it'll be processed in eight weeks. But luckily we might get it sooner because my background check is still valid from when I moved up here for school." She said turning her attention to the lake.

"Well that's a relief all your paperwork is current" Logan said lazily tracing her side. They take a short nap and wake up giving into the need of each other a couple more times before both admitting to missing Laura and wanting to get her and go home. They pick her up from Wyatt's house just as their movie was going off. Wyatt made some jokes of how relaxed they both looked. Laura said bye to her friends before climbing into the backseat of the jeep. When they pulled into the driveway and parked Laura jumped out and ran up the stairs, Ororo went after her. Logan was gathering their bags from the hatchback of the jeep. He watched them interact with each other and smiled to himself. He finally had the family he wished for when he began to build this home. His heart was full of pride seeing Ororo and Laura together she was so natural with her and loved her so much. He couldn't wait to begin trying for more pups. Even if the family situation with her mother never got better they had each other and that was enough. He never would have thought that happiness for him was meant to be.


End file.
